Tennis Ball
Tennis Ball (nicknamed "TB") is a male contestant on Battle for Dream Island and Battle for Dream Island Again. In BFDI, he was on the Squashy Grapes, as well as Another Name, while on BFDIA, he's on Team No-Name. It is shown that he has a magnet in episode 14, which he used to win an extra 15 bonus points by retrieving Bally and Marble and the rest of the Announcer's marble collection from a vat of hydrochloric acid as well as 10 bonus points for being armless. He was eliminated in Reveal Novum in which the contestants voted. Both he and Leafy got two votes causing a tiebreaker. The tiebreaker challenge was to jump across a gorge. He fell off the ledge, into the Tiny Loser Chamber (TLC) at the bottom. The magnet he used to retrieve Announcer's marble collection, was then shown once more in Gardening Hero where he states he can demagnetize The Announcer in his promo picture when The Announcer calls him "clumsy" again. He then shows the effects of the magnet in The Glistening when Announcer calls him "clumsy" once more. Appearance Tennis Ball appears to be a furry tennis ball with painted white stripes. His main body/fur is a bright yellow, and his stripes are white. He used to be a lemon yellow but was changed to a lighter shade in IDFB. Personality Tennis Ball is smart at solving problems and creating new innovations - Like 'Grotatoes'. Unfortunately, he is very clumsy because he is very big and does not have any arms. He is also very cautious and preferred to think first before making decisions. He appears to like being close to Golf Ball because there is a 'platonic' relationship going on between the two as stated by Golf Ball herself in Take the Plunge: Part 2. Team History Tennis Ball was picked by Leafy to be on the Squashy Grapes in Take the Plunge: Part 2 since she states that Tennis Ball is smart. He then is one of the three people along with Needle and Leafy to pick Golf Ball on their team. After that, he then states how Flower won't be as much of a threat if she is on their side. In Insectophobe's Nightmare, the teams were uneven (the Grapes had 10 contestants while the Squishy Cherries had 5), so The Announcer decided to split the Grapes into half with Rocky being the leader in one team and Leafy being the leader in the other team once more. Rocky then picks Tennis Ball as her first teammate by vomiting at him since he forgot how to talk. He then picks Golf Ball since he states they are both a "duo", after that he picks Coiny. Firey is then forced to be on their team as he is the last contestant with no team much to the dismay of Coiny. Firey suggested that he wanted the team to be "Squashy Grapes", but Golf Ball disagreed since Leafy's team are already the "Squashy Grapes" and told him that the team name had to be "another name". The Announcer named the team Another Name as a result. In A Leg Up in the Race, he and Coiny are the 2 contestants in Another Name team with the most votes and therefore the Squashy Grapes have to pick which person should be on their team. Tennis Ball convinces them to pick him since Coiny will just slap Firey. Tennis Ball never had a chance to be with the second Squashy Grapes since the Announcer reveals teams are being removed in favor of points. In BFDIA, Tennis Ball is the one to suggest that teams should be between Veterans and New Contestants in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know which Donut does not agree on since they are outnumbered. After Donut has an argument with Pencil, the teams become Donut, Coiny, and Pin in W.O.A.H. Bunch with the rest of the contestants in Team No-Name. Vote history Deaths #Lofty: Is killed in Bomby's explosion. #Insectophobe's Nightmare 2: Is devoured by bugs. #Zeeky Boogy Doog: ##Is frozen and shattered. ##Dies in Bomby's explosion. #Get in the Van: Is eaten by Evil Leafy. #The Long-lost Yoyle City: Is eaten by the Fish Monster. #Getting Teardrop to Talk: Is killed by Blocky. Kills Total kills: 2 Trivia *Tennis Ball was eliminated with the least votes out of any contestant (2 votes), although this was because he was voted by contestants and not viewers. *Tennis Ball is one of the few contestants who has been voted out by fellow contestants. *Tennis Ball was the 10th contestant created by jacknjellify. **Coincidentally, he placed 10th in BFDI. *Tennis Ball's favorite screen is a flower. *He ranks as the 4th to last armless person standing in the game after Ice Cube, Rocky, and Spongy. *Out of armless males, Tennis Ball ranked 3rd place. *He has killed another contestant, however, it's his only kill, making him tied for killing the lowest amount of people (he only killed Pencil in Zeeky Boogy Doog). He is tied with Pen who has only killed Bubble. *Due to falling off a long set of stairs in Lofty, the Announcer began to address him as "That clumsy Tennis Ball". *He is the second contestant to be voiced by more than one person. The other is Ice Cube. **He was voiced by Michael Huang at the start of the series until Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? then was taken by Cary Huang for the rest of the series. *Tennis Ball has never killed Bubble. *He, Golf Ball, Rocky, and all of FreeSmart are the nine contestants who were eaten by Evil Leafy in Get in the Van. *Tennis Ball ranked 1st out of all the other balls (Snowball and Golf Ball) in BFDI. *He is one of the few BFDI contestants to appear in more than one object show. *If you do not count rejoins, Tennis Ball received 8th in both Battle for Dream Island and Total Firey Island. *Tennis Ball was the first to finish his cake in Sweet Tooth, finishing his rice cake early in the contest. *Tennis Ball's lines switch places from his sides to his top and bottom sometimes, as well as switching their direction (up and down to left and right) *In the Huang twins' game "Tidepool", there is a level 37 creature called "Melty Tennis Ball". The image is of Tennis Ball's body, only somewhat melted. * He said the first word in BFDIA which was "Don't". * When Tennis Ball talks, his stripes are vertical or horizontal. * Tennis Ball was the only contestant with stripes to compete in BFDI and BFDIA. * Tennis Ball may have a crush on Golf Ball, but she doesn't seem to notice. * Tennis Ball may be the smartest contestant (as stated by Leafy) since he usually answers situations like how Firey and Gelatin can be separated safely in The Long-lost Yoyle City, picks members for teams and gave a reason why he should be picked in the 2nd Squashy Grapes instead of Coiny. * Out of the contestants in BFDI, Tennis Ball fell the longest time downwards into the TLC, as seen in Episode 18. * As seen in BFDI Trivia, Tennis Ball's idle is the second biggest in the show, only losing to Spongy. * Tennis Ball holds the record for the most elimination votes from a contestant who was declared safe first, at 242 dislikes. * Though finds it still a little annoying at times, Tennis Ball is the only one that appreciates Rocky's vomiting and finds it cute. * In Last BFDI, he is made by zapping Leafy, Puffball, and Golf Ball together. * His first voter has a Wikia account, Alika87. Gallery TB.png Tennis Ball 2.png Tennis Ball 3.png Tennis Ball 7.png Tennis Ball 6.png Tennis Ball 4.png Tennis Ball 5.png|TB jumping in GTTTATINT Tennis Ball 9.png Tennis Ball 10.png|TB screaming in "Vote for Tennis Ball" in BFDIA 2. tb..png EyebrowsTennisBall.png|TB looking upwards in "Vote for Tennis Ball" in BFDIA 4 1479068496998.png|Tennis ball standing still in GTTTATINT Screen Shot 2017-06-27 at 3.58.56 AM.png|Tennis ball bouncing to the sky. Screenshot 20170810-181249.jpg|Rocky and Tennis Ball in Total Firey Island Screenshot 2017-08-14-14-53-08.png Tennis Ball Falling BFDI 18.jpg Screenshot 2017-08-18-15-56-43.png Screenshot 2017-08-18-15-56-18.png|Tennis Ball about to be hit with cake. Screenshot 2017-08-18-15-53-47.png Screenshot 2017-08-18-15-53-30.png Eraser on the platform.png|Tennis Ball, Eraser, and Woody on the platform in BFDI 1a Take the Plunge. AAAAAAAAAA.png|"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" -Tennis Ball TB Throw!.png|Tennis Ball's first throw. Fireyandtennisballinthereveal.png Rocky talking to TB.png|Rocky talking to Tennis Ball. Tennisball and golfball.png|Tennis Ball showcasing his rice cake. Insert coiny gasp.png|"It's a wall teleporter!" -Tennis Ball talking to Coiny Beta Tennis Ball.jpg|Total Firey Island tennis ball Screenshot_48.png|"I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen!" Tennis ball is second.png 1479068496998.png 1479069226029.png IMG_2662.PNG|TB telling Rocky that he needs to learn how to write Tennis Ball Thumb.png|Tb's asset (thumbnail) Tennis Bull.png Screenshot 20170811-093359.jpg|TB in Total Firey Island Tennis Ball in Object Madness.jpg|TB in Object Madness Leafy and Tennis Ball in Tiebraker.jpg Tennis Ball Falling BFDI 18.jpg Except for Clumsy TB.jpg 7 People did not fall into danger zone BFDI 15.jpg mini gb.PNG|Wow Golfball,you look like a mini-me! TBDEAD.PNG|TB's in frozen pieces Free characters not in the LOL.jpg Golf Ball Scared 2.jpg Golf Ball Scared 1.jpg Screenshot 2017-12-07 at 6.54.32 AM.png|Tennis Ball in BFB intro See also Category:Males Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Another Name Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:Contestants Category:Armless Category:Appeared on The Tidepool Category:Tennis Ball Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:A Better Name Than That Category:Season 3 Characters